


I'll Fill Your Heart Full of Me

by hunniesfw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, College, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Smut, Unhappy Ending, University, anal smut, baekhyun is a film major, chanyeol is a med student, fubu, fuck buddies
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw
Summary: "I will be your fuck buddy under one condition. I get to have multiple fuck buddies, habang ikaw, ako lang ang choice. Kapag nalaman ko na may iba ka pa bukod sa akin, titigilan mo na ako." Ani ni BaekMasyado atang naging mayabang si Chanyeol. Bakit ba niya pinasok ito?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 17
Kudos: 76





	I'll Fill Your Heart Full of Me

Sa totoo lang, kasalanan naman ni Chanyeol lahat.

He tested Baekhyun’s patience. But he has his own reasons, to say the least.

Una sa lahat, crush niya si Baekhyun. Sino ba namang hindi magkakacrush dun sa cute at maliit na majoring in film? Madalas siya nakikita ni Chanyeol at halos kilala rin siya ng buong campus. Unang napansin ni Chanyeol ay yung buhok nito, minsan brown pero madalas puti. Para siyang walking dandelion. Simula nung nakita na siya ni Chanyeol ng madaming beses, dun na narealize ng med student na si Chanyeol na crush niya ito.

Pangalawa, mabait ito. Nasa dean’s list ito at madalas madaming lumalapit kay Baekhyun para magpaturo or magpatulong sa acads. Although majoring siya in film, matalino si Baekhyun sa madaming subjects kaya siya yung puntahan ng lahat pag nakaka-experience ng problema sa mga academic subjects nila. Tinuturuan naman sila ni Baekhyun kahit na busy ito sa sarili niyang pag-aaral.

Pero kahit na crush ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, hindi niya nakita yung sarili niya with the guy. Yung tipong jowa? Boyfriend? Someone he has romantical commitment with? No. 

Chanyeol hates being tied down to one. His reason is, bata pa siya and he’s still studying. Siguro after niya mag-aral, dun na lang siya magcocommit. Kaya stuck si Chanyeol sa pagkakaroon ng maraming fuck buddies.    
  


Being a med student is stressful- Chanyeol uses his fuck buddies as his stress outlet. And they let him. There would be times na galit si Chanyeol sa mga professor niya for giving him bad scores even though he deserves a good one. As a result to that, napagbubuntungan niya ng galit yung mga fuck buddies niya.

They don’t mind.

Angry sex is hot sex. 

Lalo na kapag si Chanyeol ang partner. Magaling si Chanyeol, in many aspects at kasama na don ang pagiging magaling na partner sa kama. He’s known for it, actually. May mga times pa nga na bigla na lang siyang tatanungin ng isang stranger kung gusto niya bang maging fuck buddies. He always declines when he doesn’t know the person pero tinatanong niya kung bakit naman yun ang bungad na tanong sa kaniya. 

They will always say the same thing. 

They heard na magaling si Chanyeol and that’s what they came for. 

So Chanyeol takes pride in that. 

Pero may isang problema nga lang. Okay naman si Chanyeol na tumagal yung fuck buddies niya- okay lang kung after isang sex, umayaw na agad yung tao… Walang pake si Chanyeol dun. Pero kasi, bigla na lang nagkakaroon ng feelings yung mga previous fuck buddies niya. Out of the blue, biglang umaamin sa kanya na may feelings na ito para sa kanya.

Of course, Chanyeol being Chanyeol, always rejects them. 

Again- he isn’t going to commit any time soon. There’s no point in trying.

Yung pangatlong reason ni Chanyeol kung bakit niya kinulit ng kinulit si Baekhyun, ay dahil ayaw sa kanya ni Baekhyun.

Kilala ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Kilala si Chanyeol ng buong campus actually. 

Si Chanyeol yung hot med student na magaling sa kama. Si Chanyeol yung pogi at matalinong med student na madaming fuck buddies, madalas dalawa o tatlo yung fuck buddy niya simultaneously. Si Chanyeol yung crush ng lahat na ni isang beses, hindi pa nagkaroon ng label with someone na more than fubu.

And ayaw niya si Chanyeol. 

Mainly because… ayaw niya lang. Baekhyun is too focused sa pagmaintain ng grades so he wouldn’t be kicked out of the dean’s list. Sayang yung scholarship niya kaya wala siyang time para sa pangungulit sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

Pero hindi siya tinigilan ni Chanyeol. 

For some reason, nakuha nito yung number niya at halos araw-araw siyang tinetext nito. At sa lahat ng text message ni Chanyeol, hindi nawawala yung tanong kung gusto ba ni Baekhyun maging fuck buddy niya. 

Baekhyun always rejected Chanyeol. 

Until the day came na nayabangan at nakulitan na si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun, really? Your reason for always rejecting me is you’re busy with maintaining your grades? Matalino ka na, you don’t need to study harder. And having sex will benefit you. You have an outlet if you’re stressed or simply bored. There’s no string attached, wala kang dapat ipag-alala.” Sabi ni Chanyeol na naka-upo sa tapat ni Baekhyun.

Uminit naman yung ulo ni Baekhyun. Nagpaplano siya ng tahimik dito sa library at kinailangan pa talagang makita siya ni Chanyeol. 

“Chanyeol, I told you a million times before. Hindi ako interasado.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at natawa naman si Chanyeol. 

Nasa second floor sila ng library, buti na lang nasa baba yung librarian at yung iba pang mga tao or else narinig na nila yung pinag-uusapan nilang dalawa.

“And I also told you a million times before na hindi ako titigil. Come on, Baekhyun… Ano bang kinakatakot mo?” Sabi ni Chanyeol. Umayos ito ng upo at nilapag yung dalawa niyang kamay sa mesa at tinignan si Baekhyun.

“I’m sure you heard it. Magaling ako.  _ I’ll take you however you want me to. I’ll take you however you need me to. _ ” Sabi ni Chanyeol at napailing na lang si Baekhyun ng ulo. 

“Why are you so unconvinced? Gusto mo ba ng demo? Free trial?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Ayoko. Ang gusto ko ay tigilan mo na ko kasi ayoko nga.”

“Ayaw mo? Why? Takot ka ba?”

Natawa naman si Baekhyun. 

“Chanyeol, I’m not a virgin. Hindi ako takot sayo at sa tite mo. Anong dapat ko ikatakot?” Sabi ni Baekhyun na napupuno na sa lalaking kaharap niya.

“That you’ll get attached and get rejected in the end? Yun kasi yung catch when it comes to being my fuck buddy. You’ll always end up getting attached.” 

Putangina ang yabang. 

Nagulat si Chanyeol dahil biglang tumayo si Baekhyun. Kumaskas pa yung paa ng upuan sa lapag at nagulat na lang siya ng hatakin siya ni Baekhyun sa kwelyo ng lab coat niya. 

“You think I’m like all your previous fuck buddies, Park? Pwes nagkakamali ka.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tinulak si Chanyeol pabalik sa upuan nito. 

“Tutal desperado ka naman matikman ako, sumunod ka sa gusto ko.” Ani ni Baekhyun at natulala na lang si Chanyeol ng umupo ito sa lamesa at tinignan siya. 

"I will be your fuck buddy under one condition. I get to have multiple fuck buddies, habang ikaw, ako lang ang choice. Kapag nalaman ko na may iba ka pa bukod sa akin, titigilan mo na ako." Ani ni Baekhyun.

Natanga naman si Chanyeol.

Isang fuck buddy? Si Baekhyun lang?

“Isn’t that unfair? We’re gonna be friends with benefits, why does it matter kung magkakaroon ako ng iba pa bukod sayo?

“Yun ang kapalit kung gusto mo talaga ako. Pero kung ayaw mo, makakaalis ka na.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumigil naman si Chanyeol.

Is it gonna be worth it kung ipapagpalit niya lahat ng mga kasama niya ngayon for Baekhyun? Eh wala nga siyang assurance kung magaling nga itong si Baekhyun… Mamaya hindi pala, sayang yung desisyon niya.

“Baekhyun, I’m not gonna get into a deal with you unless I know what I’m gonna receive.” Tugon ni Chanyeol na tila linalabanan si Baekhyun sa staring contest nila. 

“ _ I’ll let you take me however you want me. I’ll let you take me however you need me. _ ” Bulong ni Baekhyun pagkatapos ilapit yung mukha niya sa mukha ni Chanyeol. Ramdam ni Chanyeol yung hininga ni Baekhyun sa mukha niya and honestly, gusto niya na lang halikan si Baekhyun pero he’s still a gentleman. Walang consent si Baekhyun kaya hindi niya gagawin yun. 

“Stop being all bark and all bite, Byun.” Sabi ni Chanyeol pero hinabol niya yung mukha ni Baekhyun nung lumayo ito. 

“I’m not barking, Chanyeol. I’m giving you myself as a treat. Ano bang gusto mong gawin ko as demo? What are you into? Public sex? Rough sex? Oh baka naman you want me as your top? I don’t mind. All of that, you can get, pero papayag ka muna.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at ginawang patungan ng paa yung hita ni Chanyeol kahit na madumi yung sapatos niya.

“We both know na ako ang titira sayo, Baekhyun. Pero I stand my ground- I’m not going to get into this deal with you until alam ko kung ano makukuha ko from you. What if you’re inexperienced? Lugi naman ako di-”

Natawa si Baekhyun na siyang nakaputol sa pagsasalita ni Chanyeol.

“Inexperienced? Chanyeol… Nagsasalita pa lang ako pero matigas ka na. Oo lang ang hinihingi ko at luluhod na ko. Right here, right now.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at dun lang napansin ni Chanyeol na he’s growing a boner. 

Everything is just sexual tension pero bakit ganito na agad reaksyon ng katawan ni Chanyeol? At bakit hindi naaapektuhan si Baekhyun?

“Pero mukhang ayaw mo naman… It’s okay, hindi ka naman kawalan. If ever nagbago isip mo, alam mo kung saan ako hahanapin.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumayo. 

Pinanood ni Chanyeol ito na kolektahin ang mga gamit siya at iwanan siya sa library.

Baekhyun. Si Baekhyun lang nakagawa ng ganito kay Chanyeol.

\----

Hindi natiis ni Chanyeol. Halos hindi siya nakatulog. 

Napaisip siya. Sex lang naman habol niya. Kung makukuha niya yun kay Baekhyun, edi kay Baekhyun na lang siya. Tsaka ano naman kung maraming fuck buddies si Baekhyun? It doesn’t affect him. 

Kaya kinabukasan, hinanap agad ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Siyempre, andoon si Baekhyun sa darkroom na naka-attached sa classroom nila. 

“Aga natin mangbulabog…” Sabi ni Baekhyun na nagpapatuyo ng mga picture.

“Payag na ko.”

“Okay.” Simpleng sagot ni Baekhyun at parang nababaliw naman si Chanyeol.

Ayun lang? Ayun lang yung sagot ni Baekhyun? Hindi man lang ba siya ma-eexcite na gusto ni Chanyeol maging fubu sila? Nakakasira ng ego.

“Okay. You made me wait, Baekhyun. I’m guessing pwede na natin ‘to simulan?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at hinarap siya ni Baekhyun. Nilapitan siya nito at katulad kahapon, hinatak siya ni Baekhyun sa kwelyo niya pero ngayon- mapang-akit yung paggalaw ni Baekhyun.

“Hindi naman kita pinaghintay, Mr. Park. Ikaw nagdala sa sarili mo non. Pero katulad nga ng sabi mo, since settled na, pwedeng pwede na tayo magsimula.” 

At yun ang unang beses nila. Sa darkroom ng classroom ni Baekhyun. 

Halos masiraan ng bait si Chanyeol sa ginawa sa kanya ni Baekhyun. Hinding-hindi niya pagsisisihan yung pagpayag sa kondisyon ni Baekhyun. Kay Baekhyun palang, more than satisfied na si Chanyeol.

Kung hindi siya pinigilan ni Baekhyun dahil may next class na ito, siguro ay hindi siya titigilan ni Chanyeol hanggang parehas silang hindi makalakad. Nawalan na ng pake si Chanyeol sa mga klase niya noong araw na yon, kahit major class pa, hindi niya pinasukan para pasukin si Baekhyun.

At hindi niya ipapagpalit yung sarap na naramdaman niya sa darkroom na yun sa kung ano pa man.

\----

Anim na buwan. 

Anim na buwan na silang friends with benefits. 

Tinupad ni Chanyeol yung kondisyon ni Baekhyun. Sinabihan lahat ni Chanyeol ng mga fuck buddies niya na hindi na niya gusto yung relationship nila at kahit na naguguluhan pa tumigil ng iba, napilitan sila dahil ayaw na talaga ni Chanyeol. Nagtataka naman sila kung bakit ayaw na ni Chanyeol bigla pero wala itong sinabi kundi iyon lang talaga.

Si Baekhyun naman… si Chanyeol lang din ang fuck buddy. Ang alam ni Chanyeol ay marami silang fubu ni Baekhyun pero hindi niya alam na siya lang yung pinaglalaanan ni Baekhyun ng oras. 

Wala naman kasi talagang ibang fuck buddy si Baekhyun. Wala rin kasing naglalakas loob na magtanong kung up ba si Baekhyun. Si Chanyeol lang talaga. Natutuwa naman si Baekhyun dahil alam niyang tinigil na ni Chanyeol yung mga “relasyon” niya sa iba.

He heard of it, of course. He heard from people na kilala niya na nakipag”break” na si Chanyeol kanila. He doesn’t know what to call it seeing na hindi naman bounded yung relationship nila.

To be honest, hindi naman nagloloko yung iba pag sinasabi nilang magaling si Chanyeol. Chanyeol is honestly the best at hindi naman nagkamali si Baekhyun sa pagbigay ng deal na yon. Chanyeol made him see stars with just his touch at kapag papasok na siya- parang dadalhin si Baekhyun sa langit sa sobrang sarap. 

Chanyeol is a beast to say the least.

Yung stamina niya, parang hindi pantao sa totoo lang. He can go round after round pero hindi pa rin siya mapapagod kahit si Baekhyun parang mamamatay na. His performance is something na Baekhyun wished his previous partners had. Tapos his ability to make Baekhyun cum with just his words, nakakaaning. 

If Baekhyun thinks like that then Chanyeol thinks the same.

Sex with Baekhyun is never repetitive. Each time they do it, may kakaibang spice na dinadagdag si Baekhyun. Hindi siya nakakasawa tulad ng iba. He pleasures Chanyeol so good at yun yung advantage ni Baekhyun sa iba. Iba yung pakiramdam ng sex pag dating kay Baekhyun. Para bang si Baekhyun yung ginawa to satisfy Chanyeol’s sexual needs. 

At parang si Baekhyun lang yung makakagawa non. 

Iba yung pakiramdam ng init sa loob ni Baekhyun, iba yung pakiramdam pag naririnig ni Chanyeol yung sigaw at ungol ni Baekhyun sa pangalan niya. Iba yung pakiramdam pag tinitira niya na si Baekhyun hanggang labasan ‘to ng hindi man lang hinahawakan yung tite niya. 

Iba si Baekhyun. 

At kung ititigil nila ito, mahihirapan si Chanyeol makahanap ng taong makakapantay kay Baekhyun.

\----

There was one time na nagulat si Chanyeol dahil bigla na lang may kumatok sa unit niya ng ten pm. He texted Baekhyun nung hapon pero wala siyang natanggap na reply kaya in-assume niya na busy si Baekhyun.

At busy nga talaga si Baekhyun. 

Kaya nagulat na lang si Chanyeol dahil pagbukas niya ng pinto, si Baekhyun yung nasa likod nito. 

They did it numerous times that night. Because Baekhyun asked.

At bihira mangyari yung si Baekhyun ang lalapit kay Chanyeol. It’s always Chanyeol who initiates kaya the med student knew something was up. After one round, he talked to Baekhyun at tinanong kung bakit he suddenly asked to do it. 

Baekhyun is stressed. Marami siyang groupmates na hindi tumutulong kahit na kalahati ng grades nila yung nakasalalay sa project. Lagi nilang binibigay yung trabaho kay Baekhyun kasi si Baekhyun ang may alam kung paano ito gagawin. Baekhyun ranted his worries to Chanyeol, about his grades at yung pagod niya sa kabubuhat ng grupo niya.

After that, they did it again and again hanggang makatulog si Baekhyun. 

The truth is, never nagsstay si Baekhyun sa condo ni Chanyeol. Kahit na gaano siya kapagod, uuwi pa rin siya. It’s like an unspoken rule for the both of them na aalis si Baekhyun every time na matapos sila. Kahit nga hindi na madilat ni Baekhyun yung mga mata niya sa sobrang pagod at panlalambot, uuwi pa rin ito.

Hindi siya katulad ng previous fubus ni Chanyeol. All of them wanted to stay kahit na pinapauwi na sila ni Chanyeol. Lagi silang nakikitulog kahit na ayaw ni Chanyeol. 

Kabaliktaran si Baekhyun.

Kahit na gusto ni Chanyeol patulugin si Baekhyun sa unit niya, dahil nga sobrang pagod na nito at halos hindi na makatayo, uuwi pa rin ito. 

Pero yung gabing yon, nakatulog si Baekhyun. 

At hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung bakit niya nilinisan si Baekhyun. Hindi niya alam kung bakit niya dinamitan si Baekhyun at lalong hindi niya alam kung bakit tinabihan niya ito.

Hindi nasagot ni Chanyeol yung mga katanungan na yon dahil nakatulog siya sa tabi nito. 

Kinabukasan naman, nagising si Baekhyun na may nakapulupot na mahahabang mga braso sa kanya. Masarap sa pakiramdam katabi si Chanyeol pero hindi tama na dun natulog si Baekhyun kaya pagkagising niya, umalis siya agad.

Nagising naman si Chanyeol mag-isa at may nadagdag na katanungan sa utak niya.

_ Bakit inaasahan niya na nandun pa rin si Baekhyun pagkagising niya? _

\----

Nagpatuloy yung relasyon nila hanggang yung anim na buwan naging isang taon. Hindi sa nagbibilang si Chanyeol pero alam niya kung anong araw at buwan yung sex nila sa darkroom. 

Gusto sana banggitin ni Chanyeol yun pero parang wala namang paki si Baekhyun kaya hindi niya na lang sinabi. Besides, maraming fubu si Baekhyun at lahat yon, hindi niya alam kung kailan nagsimula. At least yun yung alam ni Chanyeol.

Lagi kasing nadudulas sa isip ni Baekhyun na sabihin kay Chanyeol na siya lang naman talaga yung fubu niya ever since nagsimula sila. Pero, he’s very pleased to know na siya lang yung iisa ni Chanyeol. Wala na siya naririnig na kwento about fubus ni Chanyeol at ang usapan nga ay may jowa na ito. 

Pero Baekhyun knows na mali yung ginawa niya.

Napaka-unfair nga, katulad ng sinabi ni Chanyeol dun sa library, kung si Baekhyun lang yung magiging bukod tangi niyang kasama samantalang si Baekhyun madami. At napaka-unfair din kung pagkakaitan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol nung nakagisnan niya. 

Sanay si Chanyeol sa maraming outlet, alam ni Baekhyun yun. At alam din ni Baekhyun na darating yung araw na magsasawa na sa kanya si Chanyeol. Kaya balak niya na tapusin na itong relasyon nila.

Sa totoo lang, ayaw naman talaga ni Baekhyun itigil ito pero he’s getting attached na. Hindi yon part ng deal at ayaw niya matulad sa iba na kinailangan pang ipagtabuyan ni Chanyeol para lang tigilan siya. 

That afternoon, tinext niya si Chanyeol kung pwede ba sila sa condo mamaya. Nagreply naman ito kaagad at sinabing oo.

Napabuntong hininga si Baekhyun. Ito na yung katapusan ng panloloko ni Baekhyun sa sarili niya.

\----

“I’ll just brush my teeth, sorry… Binigyan kasi ako ni Sehun ng isang stick and I couldn’t refuse.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. Nalaman niya dati na ayaw ni Baekhyun yung amoy ng sigarilyo kaya as much as possible, iniwasan niya ito so Baekhyun wouldn’t get mad. 

“Alright, wait kita dito.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at umupo sa kama. Tinanggal na niya yung sapatos at medyas niya before removing his jacket. Kinakabahan si Baekhyun dahil hindi niya alam kung paano niya sasabihin kay Chanyeol na stop na itong relationship niya. 

Lumabas naman yung matangkad na binata galing sa CR at tinabihan si Baekhyun.

“You alright? You look worried.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Before we start, may sasabihin ako.” Ani ni Baekhyun at dahil seryoso yung pagkakasabi niya non, napakunot na lang si Chanyeol. Kinabahan din si Chanyeol dahil wala siyang idea kung anong gusto sabihin ni Baekhyun.

“Go ahead…”

“Let’s stop seeing each other.”

Parehas tumigil yung mundo nila pagkasabi ni Baekhyun ng limang salitang yon. Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung bakit nanikip yung dibdib niya at hindi niya mawari kung saan nanggagaling yung mga sinabi ni Baekhyun.

“A-Ano?”

“Let’s stop seeing each other. It’s been more than a year naman na. Alam ko naman na parang napilitan ka lang nung una kaya ka pumayag sa deal ko. Alam ko rin na magsasawa ka na sakin any time soon kaya I think it’s better kung tapusin na natin ‘to. Besides, graduating na tayo- it’s not like we’ll keep seeing each other naman na.”

Galit si Chanyeol.

Paano nasabi ni Baekhyun yun ng ganon kadali? Paano nasabi ni Baekhyun yun as if that’s the easiest thing to do? Paano nasabi ni Baekhyun yun as if alam niya yung nararamdaman ni Chanyeol para sa kanya? Who was he to assume Chanyeol’s feelings?

Pero lahat ng mga nasa-isip ni Chanyeol… nawala. 

Basta narinig niya lang yung salitang, “okay” na lumabas sa bibig niya.

He saw hurt flashed on Baekhyun’s eyes pero nawala yon agad. Parang namalikmata lang si Chanyeol.

“Ah so this is the last time?” Tanong ni Chanyeol na nakatitig pa rin kay Baekhyun.

“Oo… And since this is our last time- let’s do something different. Let’s roleplay. Decide ka what you want us to do.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at kumunot naman ulit yung mga kilay ni Chanyeol.

“Roleplay?”

“Oo nga… Sige na, alam ko naman may gusto kang gawin. Kaya sabihin mo na kasi this is our last chance.” 

Bakit malungkot yung pagkakasabi ni Baekhyun non?

“Let’s pretend we’re exes.”

“Ha?” Nagulat naman si Baekhyun sa suggestion ni Chanyeol. 

“Let’s pretend that we’re exes and then we saw each other again. Tapos let’s pretend na narealize natin that no one could do us the way we do each other.”

\----

“Teka lang… C-Chanyeol.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. Hindi naman siya pinakinggan ni Chanyeol at tinulak lang yung ulo ni pababa ng mattress. Pangalawang beses na nila ito, parang hindi pa rin pagod si Chanyeol. Nanginginig na yung tuhod ni Baekhyun at sore na yung butas niya dahil masyadong rough si Chanyeol. 

Punong-puno na rin ng pasa at hickies si Baekhyun. Hindi niya alam kung paano niya matatago itong mga ‘to pero hindi na muna niya binigyan ng pansin. 

“Putangina…” Napamura na lang si Baekhyun dahil hinawakan ni Chanyeol yung parehas niyang kamay at nilagay sa likod niya. Nakangudngod na yung mukha niya sa bed sheet tapos nakatuwad siya na parang puta sa harap ni Chanyeol. 

Hindi naman sa nahihiya si Baekhyun pero inurong pa ni Chanyeol yung tuhod niya kaya lalo siyang nakadisplay. Walang sabi-sabi, biglang pinasok ni Chanyeol yung pagkalalaki niya sa mamula-mulang butas ni Baekhyun. 

Parehas silang napamura ng isagad ni Chanyeol agad. Sobrang lalim niya sa loob ni Baekhyun ramdam ni Baekhyun na nakabakat na yung hugis at korte ng tite ni Cahnyeol sa tiyan niya. Walang hinantay si Chanyeol at hinawakan ang balakang ni Baekhyun sabay tira ng mabilis sa pwet ni Baekhyun.

“Chan!” Napasigaw si Baekhyun dahil sobrang rough ng pagkantot sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam kung saan nanggagaling yung stamina at lakas ni Chanyeol pero hindi naman siya nagrereklamo.

“Masarap?” Tanong ni Chanyeol na may nakakalokong tono sa boses niya. 

“O-oo! Teka! Chan, puta…” Ungol ni Baekhyun dahil tinitira ni Chanyeol yung sweet spot niya ng walang awa. Alam na alam ni Chanyeol kung saan masasarapan si Baekhyun. Alam ni Chanyeol yung buong katawan ni Baekhyun at ganoon din kay Baekhyun. 

“Tingin mo kaya ‘to gawin ng magiging bago mo? Tingin mo kaya ka niya kantutin ng katulad sa pagkantot ko sayo?” Tanong ni Chanyeol. Hinampas niya yung kaliwang pwet ni Baekhyun at madiin na sinagad yung tite niya sa loob.

Napasigaw si Baekhyun at pinilit na umiling. Pero hindi tinanggap ni Chanyeol yung kasagutan na yon. Instead, hinugot niya yung tite niya at binaliktad si Baekhyun. He pushed both of Baekhyun’s legs up, hanggang halos nakatupi na si Baekhyun. Hindi rin ulit siya naghintay ng kung ano mang signal at pinasok yung burat niya pabalik.

“Sagutin mo ng maayos yung tanong ko. Tingin mo kaya ng magiging bago mo yung mga ginagawa ko?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at sinagad yung tite niya sa loob ni Baekhyun. Napa-iyak si Baekhyun sa sobrang sarap at napahawak sa bed sheet ng kama na para bang matutulungan siya nito.

Galit si Chanyeol. Ramdam ni Baekhyun yun. At alam niya na hindi masabi ‘to ni Chanyeol kaya tinatanggap na lang niya lahat ng binibigay sa kanya.

“H-Hinde… Hinde, Chan… Ikaw lang.” Ungol ni Baekhyun at natawa naman si Chanyeol.

“Ako lang pala eh, bakit ka nakipaghiwalay? Hindi ba sapat yung binibigay ko sayo?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at nilagay yung mga binti ni Baekhyun sa malapad niyang mga balikat.

Umaakyat si Baekhyun pataas ng kama dahil sa diin at bilis ng pagkantot sa kaniya ni Chanyeol. Kahit ata kaninong santo siya tumawag, hindi siya matutulungan ng mga ‘to dahil nanggigigil si Chanyeol sa kanya.

“No… Sapat ka pero- Chanyeol! Shit!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun. Tinaas lalo ni Chanyeol yung mga binti niya hanggang yung likod niya na lang ang nakalapat sa kama. Bakat na bakat yung tite ni Chanyeol sa tiyan niya, halatang napakalalim na nito sa loob niya. 

“Akin lang ‘to, Baekhyun. Akin lang itong butas mo, akin lang itong buong katawan mo.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. 

Naluha naman si Baekhyun. Buti na lang may halong sarap yung nararamdaman niya, kundi- baka humagulgol na siya. Sana nga angkinin na lang siya ni Chanyeol. Sana.

“Hindi ka makakahanap ng taong titirahin ka katulad ng pagtira ko sayo.  _ Sa akin at sa akin ka pa rin babalik. _ ” Sabi ni Chanyeol at napamura ng biglang sikipan ni Baekhyun butas niya.

Malapit na si Baekhyun kaya hindi na siya pinahirapan ni Chanyeol. Hinawakan ni Chanyeol yung tite niya na kanina pa matigas sa tiyan niya. Hinagod ito ni Chanyeol at napakagat labi ng sumigaw si Baekhyun at linabasan. 

Nagkalat si Baekhyun sa sarili niya at halatang pagod na pagod na ito. Pero hindi pa tapos si Chanyeol. Kinantot niya si Baekhyun hanggang umiyak ulit si Baekhyun dahil oversensitived na siya pero ayaw pa rin siya tigilan ni Chanyeol.

“Fuck…” Napamura si Chanyeol at pinutok sa loob ng condom yung tamod niya. Napaungol naman ulit si Baekhyun ng maramdaman yung pagpulso ng tite ni Chanyeol sa loob niya. 

Pero tanga na lang si Baekhyun kung inasahan niya na tapos na si Chanyeol. Pagkahugot nito, tinanggal ng binata yung condom at tinali bago tinapon sa basurahan. Binukaka niya si Baekhyun at minarkahan ang mapuputi nitong singit. Bukod pa dun, Chanyeol ate Baekhyun out. Nilabas pasok niya yung dila niya sa butas ni Baekhyun at kahit na alam na pagod na si Baekhyun, pinatigas ulit ni Chanyeol yung tite niya. 

Umiyak na lang ng tuluyan si Baekhyun dahil halos tuyo na siya, halos wala ng lumabas sa kanya pagkatapos siya paglaruan ni Chanyeol. 

Pero kahit na sobrang rough ni Chanyeol sa kanya, hindi pa rin siya pinabayaan nito. Kumuha ito ng towel at nilinis yung buong katawan ni Baekhyun. Si Baekhyun naman parang paralisado na sobrang pagod.

Talagang ito na ba yung huli para sa kanila? Ito na ba yung huling pagkikita nila after isang taon silang nagsama? 

Pagkatapos malinisan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, pinanood niya ito tumayo. Pinulot ni Baekhyun yung mga damit niya at dahan-dahang sinuot ito. Ramdam ni Baekhyun yung mga mata ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Pero kailangan niya gawin ito dahil ito lang yung limitasyon nilang dalawa.

Hanggang dito lang sila.

Natatawa naman si Chanyeol sa sarili niya.

Noong una, napakayabang niya sabihin kay Baekhyun na lahat ng nagiging fuck buddy niya, naiinlove sa kanya. 

Pero katulad nga ng nabanggit niya kanina, iba si Baekhyun sa kanila.

Kasi si Baekhyun, binaliktad ang sitwasyon.

Sa bawat gabi na pagsasama nilang dalawa, tuwing aalis si Baekhyun- nararamdaman ni Chanyeol yung galit at yung lungkot na dapat hindi niya nararamdaman. Galit siya na pagkatapos nila, aalis na lang si Baekhyun na para bang walang nangyari sa kanilang dalawa. Galit siya dahil pagkatapos nila, alam niyang may ibang mga tao na naghahanap kay Baekhyun dahil hindi lang naman si Chanyeol yung pamparaos niya. 

Nalulungkot si Chanyeol dahil gusto niya si Baekhyun. Gusto niya sa tabi niya lang si Baekhyun. Gusto niya sila ni Baekhyun.

Pero iba nga si Baekhyun. 

Kasi si Baekhyun… iniwan siya.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you like it hehe. leave comments and kudos or cc
> 
> curiouscat.me/hunniesfw


End file.
